Warriors of Chaos
by Sherry Jackson
Summary: This idea just popped in my mind. it's a chaos,the others which i read, percy was betrayed,which i did not like so i made up my own.hope u will like it and yeah its percabeth! Percy was having a hard time to decide what fate had brought to him.he again has to save the world,but the cost,the cost was too high. but he is not alone,his sis is there.will he be able to decide?
1. Chapter 1 When all of it started

**_Hey guys I know everyone hates author's note… but I wanted to tell what the whole story is about._**

 ** _Some extra characters whom I own are added - Sherry and Sam… actually Sherry is Percy's sister and Sam Annabeth's brother, but not truly a demigod. I'll tell about it later don't worry. And yeah the story-it takes place after Annabeth, Percy, Sherry and Sam come out of Tartarus and are worried sick about their future. Just then chaos pays them a visit and offers them something (suspense) read on to find more… well on with the chapter.._**

 ** _Also, I don't own any characters except for OCs..so enjoy_**

When All Of It Started

Percy's (POV)

It all started when we saw that light. Until then I was having a great day with my girlfriend and my sister. As great as it can be. As you can guess, a life of a demigod is never safe much less than great. Yeah Yeah you heard it correct I'm a demigod. Maybe I should first introduce myself. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I know it sounds impossible but its true that the Greek gods are alive and are always trying to ruin my day.

We were right now on a quest to Greece to save the world and the gods from the giants and the evil earth mother Gaia. I know this sounds wrong and many of you must be thinking that how can the earth mother be evil?. But believe me you don't want to meet her. Because of her majesty I fell into the Tartarus. Yeah, the pit of eternal damnation, darkness, torture etc. I hate falling. When I was twelve I fell from the Gateway Arch in St. Lois, then during the battle of labyrinth I caused a mountain to erupt and was shot from a mountain and then a few weeks ago I remember falling from the huge Hubbard Glacier in Alaska, and the time whe-… I guess you got that point.

Here I was sitting with my girlfriend Annabeth and my sis Sherry. Annabeth… is the most beautiful girl in the whole world, she is even more beautiful than Aphrodite (please don't tell her). She has blonde hair which are princess curly, her eyes are stormy grey and calculating and analysing. If you stared at it you could almost see her analysing something. (I know I suck in describing, Cannot help it so please bear with it.)We started dating last august, but due to her majesty Hera, I lost 8 months of my beautiful days with Annabeth. I wish I was a normal mortal for once. Well Sherry on the other hand is beautiful in her own way. She has raven black hair just as mine, her eyes are pure sea green again just as mine, she wears no make-up and yet she seems way more beautiful than Aphrodite. Sherry is the best sister, see we don't have the same mother, we're related on my dad's side. Both my sis and GF have saved my life a million times and I trusted them with my life.

"Percy, you okay?" Sherry asked me. I was so lost in my dreams that I dint notice them staring at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"You were like staring at me strangely" Sherry replied

"I was thinking …." I started but was interrupted by Sherry.

"Wow you can think. That's something I never knew" she said with fake surprise.

"-that our fate is so jumbled. We always have to risk our lives for the gods. It hasn't even been a year since the last war. Shouldn't the gods be grateful and send us on a vacation or something without any monster affair? " I completed

"well, duh! we can't help it Perce" Annabeth complained. She was growing sleepy so I told her to go to sleep. She got up gave me a goodnight kiss, said sherry goodnight and went to her cabin to sleep.

Others were I guess… were asleep too. Actually we came up late at night to the ship's mast where we could be alone to discuss our plans and …see what we could do about our future.

After the dinner Frank, Piper and Hazel went into their cabins to sleep, while Leo, Jason and Sam went to the engine room to check it out…

See we are all demigods. Sherry and I are the children of Poseidon. Annabeth Chase and Sam are the children of Athena. Jason Grace is the son of the roman king of the gods Jupiter (Greek form Zeus). Frank Zhang was the son of the roman god of war Mars (Greek form Ares or Mr jerk Ares ). Hazel Leveque was the daughter of the roman god of death, Pluto (Greek form Hades). Piper McLean was the daughter of the Aphrodite the goddess of love, and Leo Valdez was the son of the blacksmith god Hephaestus.

"Go to sleep sis" I said coming out of my dreams.

"No I guess I'll a stay bit more….." she replied. I was just about to argue with her when I saw the lights. Our ship Argo II was rocking gently on the water. I could see an island nearby though I still wonder how could we see it. Since the night was pitch black. And when I say we it means Sherry was also able to see it.

"Whoa…what in Hades is that?"She asked.

"I dunno" I replied

"I think we should check it out. It seems as if-" she said as she watched the lights dreamily.

"uh,huh!. Maybe we should wai- " I could not complete my sentence as she jumped into the water

"Sherry!?" Since I could not do anything I just followed her lead and jumped into the water to the strange lights.

 _Hello everyone. I know I am new and all but believe me I am a very big Percabeth fan. It's my first fanfic so pls give me suggestions to improve because it would mean a lot to me also I did not want it to be the regular chaos fanfic where Annabeth dumps Percy. Ahh I can't tell you how I hated that so I decided to do something new. And…. I need your help. So please send your ideas to me that what should happen next. And how was sherry's character I hope it's okay but if you want something I could add, so please please review and personal msg me if you have any ideas… so over and out…_

 _~sherry~_

 _(::)_ _JJJ_


	2. The Strange Man and Our Future

The Strange Man And Our Future

 _Hey guys, the updates here. Thanks a lot to all who read and liked my story. Also,I request u all to pls review and give me suggestions to improve. Also I open to all the suggestions. So feel free to tell me what u want. I m all either PM me or review. Also I will put a poll on Percy so do vote._

 _So on with the chapie_

Sherry's POV

I still don't get it. What happened to me?. I just heard a voice in my head; it was smooth but yet ancient. It called me towards itself….. and then it was as if I was in a trance, I walked near the edge of the ship and jumped. I heard Percy call my name but I couldn't help it. Having the powers of Poseidon I could easily breathe and control water. It was easy, I just had to concentrate and the water did as I wished. I just willed to reach the shore and the ocean responded to me. I was aware of Percy coming after me but I didn't stop.

I could see the shore clearly now. Though I still wonder why didn't we sensed it before, usually I could sense any island close by. By this time Percy caught up with me and was swimming right beside me. "What in hades were you thinking!?"He asked exclaiming

"Uh... nothing. Why don't we first get to the shore then would talk?" I replied

"Okay" he said

We reached the shore and the first thing I saw was the man. He was in a pitch black and grey suit with a hood that covered half of his face. I could see only his mouth but I somehow knew that he could see us clearly. As we approached him, he dint looked surprised as if he was expecting us. I did not know what to say but was saved by Percy.

"Uh hello" Percy started the conversation.

"Hello young demigods. Sorry for calling you so late at night but I wanted a private meeting with you two." The strange man said removing his hood. He had a handsome face; his hair was raven black just like Percy's... and his eyes... They are difficult to describe, it seemed to change colour every second. He seemed to have a soft yet strong aura of power. Comforting but yet very powerful and ancient.

"Who are you my lord?. And why call us here?" I said quietly and respectfully since I knew that, we should all be all be at our places in front of the powerful beings of the universe if we dint wanted to be turned into a poodle or dolphin.

"And why keep it a secret?" Percy asked in the same voice as mine

"I am Chaos" The man said smiling.

"Like in the creator of the world chaos?" Percy asked

"Yes" he said.

"But how?" I said.

We stood there stunned but chaos was on a roll on...

"I guess you would like an answer to your quest? " Chaos asked us ignoring our question.

I was so shocked that I did not realise that he has asked us a question. So I did the safest thing I replied "yes, my lord"

"Gaia was one of the first beings I created. At the beginning she was all sweet and nice but after her relationship with Ouranos, which did not turn well….. she turned evil. I don't like my creations to turn bad. And since earth was the first planet I created I cannot bear to see it destroyed." he explained

"I don't understand lord. What exactly do you want from us?" Percy asked

"See I will come straight to the point. You both are the finest demigods of your time…..the most loyal, courageous, and brave….. but to defeat Gaia you will require my help, only my powers can defeat her"

"But why would you help us?" I asked

"You have earned this children. Your deeds have made me proud and also made me believe that there still are good people on earth. Also I don't like my creations to destroy each other or my planet." He said

Percy and I were overjoyed that the creator of the universe would help us but then a sense of dread settled over me.

Percy saw my expression and asked. "What happened sis…. are you not happy. At last! , now we would be able to defeat Queen Dirt face."

"But Percy, no gifts come without a price..." I started to say

"Yes indeed" Chaos confirmed me

"And the price is-"Percy asked

"You" Chaos said

"What!" We both exclaimed

"A time, will come in your life when you would need my help the most and that time there would be two options, you would have to choose between them." He explained

"You see with great power comes great responsibility…I have prepared an army of the most powerful and loyal people of this universe…..and I would like you to join me. But you don't have to take the decision now, when the time comes you'll know that." He explained.

Percy's POV

I was way more than I could handle. A few seconds before I was overjoyed from the thought that at last our problems have been solved. Oh man! why is my life so complicated. Now I have to do something that is next to impossible. I never thought that it would ever happen. I would never leave my wise girl; she is mine, my Annabeth. There was no way in Hades I would leave her.

"What do you mean!? " I yelled in an un respectful manner. Sherry shot me a warning look though I could see the pain in her eyes like she knew what was going to happen.

"Calm down Perseus. I promised you that I would help you defeat Gaia and will keep your loved ones safe from future threats; you only have to join my army in return, or if you want you could stay on earth. But I don't think you'll like it." He explained

"But I can't leave my Annabeth only to join an army." My voice cracked at the last word.

"It is no ordinary army, my boy. It is an army of most powerful warriors in the universe where only the most loyal, most brave and most courageous warriors are included." Chaos explained.

"I don't care. I won't leave her, and why us?" Percy said.

"Percy you don't have to." Sherry said near to tears.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I knew she loved Sam as much I love Annabeth. They knew each other from childhood and could not live without each other.

"I know what to do." She said and then turned to Chaos. "If I gave my life at your service then would you promise to help us defeat Gaia and keep my friends safe forever? Without taking Percy." She asked Chaos stressing the last sentence. I was stunned. How she could do this. She was giving her life away for our safety, for the Gods she was sacrificing herself? How will I live without her? Moreover how would Sam live without her and she without him. I could not let her go alone and so I made my decision.

Before Chaos could say anything I said "No, Sherry will not go alone. I will join the army. Promise that our friends would always be safe."

"YES, I PROMISE" Satisfied, his voice boomed

"PERCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?. NO!; ANNABETH NEEDS YOU, THE WHOLE WORLD NEEDS YOU. YOU CAN'T DO THIS!?" Sherry shouted but I had made my mind. "This is the only way sis." I replied in a quiet whisper. She shook her head but knew that this was the only way, while Chaos just nodded.

"Since you both have made your mind." He gave us a both a bracelet. The bracelet was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen next to Annabeth and Sherry. It had broad strap which was fully black as the night sky. We could see the stars on it which were twinkling now and then. "This bracelet would remind you of your promise and you could always talk to me using this. Especially the day, when you are going to end this quest." He explained

"Its getting late you should get back to your ship now. And remember to keep our meeting a secret" He said and snapped his fingers. In a second the whole world just folded itself around us and the next second we were back on our ship like nothing had happened. I hoped this was only my imagination but then my gaze fell on the bracelet. All of it was real...

 _ **Hey guys just trying my best, pls review and leave comments.**_


	3. Chapter 3- End or not?

End or… not

 _ **Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating earlier, I just had to figure out how to continue this story and I got such a nice one, that I wrote it. So please review me suggestions to improve. Positive criticism is accepted.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than Sherry and Sam. Wish I did. * sigh***_

Sherry's POV

Ever since the war has been over, I have been getting these sorts of visions…I don't know what they mean, I don't even recognise anyone except for Perce and…and that chaos guy. I had visions before also but they were usually glimpses of future or a message, but these were different….i never had been to these places ever…and I am with people whom I have never seen in my whole life…Aah! What in hades is happening with me? And the weirdest thing of all, maybe not the weirdest many weird things have had happened with me…Aah! You know what, just forget it. What was I saying? Yes! I was saying….its weird that Percy too shares the same visions as me…. He had been glancing at me now a then thinking the same thing…..

"Sherry!...Sherry!" someone shouted in my ear..which took me out of my thought.

Annabeth's POV

I don't know what was up with Percy. He was acting so….strangely. Ever since the war has been over he did not acted the same…. He did not seem the Percy I loved. He was always nervous and afraid that something might happen, not the carefree and happy boy I loved. And now is also one of his hunches. He would keep glancing at me now and then and would stare at me without saying anything. I was sitting in the mess hall with all my friends and even though Percy was sitting next to me….he would not talk to me properly now and then he would glance at me and then at Sherry. I saw Sherry doing the same. Being the daughter of Athena many questions popped in my head but I ignored everything when Percy slid his hands in mine. "Wise girl.. I, uh " he started but was stopped by Chiron. " Percy, someone is here to see you and Sherry. He's standing near the creek, go and well meet him I guess." He said and galloped away. I had no idea what he was saying but I guess Percy knew well cause his face paled and his knuckles turned white. "Perce are u ok?" I asked. "yeah, yeah I'm fine, I guess we should meet ch-,I mean the person who ever he is." he quickly replied pointing to Sherry. They both left their food on the table and quickly sprinted towards the creek. Gods know what was going on.

~line break~

I sat in my cabin waiting for Percy, he said he had planned a date today so I was ready and was waiting for him to come. Maybe during our date I would ask him what was going on and who the mysterious man was.

~line break~

Seaweed brain is a whole 3 hours late. What in Hades is he doing? I guess he forgot about our date. But this has never happened before; I mean he can forget everything but never our date. Has something happened to him? Has again some cow goddess stolen him from me? No, if this time this happens then I would not spare the goddess. I was so deep in my thoughts that I did not even hear my cabin mates coming in the cabin. Just then Malcom came to me and asked what I was doing all ready. I simply replied that I had a date. "But sis we did not see Percy in his cabin. Chiron sent us to check on him but we did not find him there nor was Sherry I was coming to ask you if you knew where he was?" he said. "Sam. where is Sam? I want him now!" I nearly yelled in his ears as panic rose in my heart. Something was going to happen something bad.

Percy's POV

I still can't believe I am doing this. Why is it always me? I mean what have I ever done to anyone to deserve this? When I thought that all our problems were over, Hera erased my memory and shoved me into another prophecy and now that this war was over I have to do this? All over again? I don't know what I will do without Annabeth; I mean this is a kind of breakup isn't it. Here I am leaving everything behind my life my world and….my Annabeth. Oh gods, how will I even face her? Sure I am doing this for her safety, but going away from her…it is worse than Tartarus. At least in Tartarus we were together but now? And we had a date today. I don't think we would we able to do that today I am already three hours late. For the sake of last time, I sat up straight and ran for the Athena's cabin. I found her all alone there. She was worried out of her mind, maybe for me cause I have never been this late for our date. I silently walked in the cabin. When Annabeth saw me her face lit up and she nearly jumped over me. "Where in hades were you?" She nearly exploded my ear drums, something I will so much miss when I lea-leave her. But putting all those thoughts aside, I wanted our last date to be a memorable one. I just took her hand and took her to our special place, near the creek. The place where I was claimed also the place. She said no more, but I am sure her head was bursting with questions. We just sat there in silence enjoying each other's presence. "Annabeth, I-" I was cut by Annabeth who crashed her lips with mine. I put all the love and passion I had. All in that last kiss. We pulled away after a few minutes though neither of us wanted to, we had to. We again sat in silence. "Annabeth, can I ask u something?" I asked.

"Anything dear." she said sarcastically. "Well, I was thinking, yes I do think..Do you remember, when Hera stole me. I did not remember anything. Anything at all, all that I remembered was you Annabeth. And then during your solo quest for the statue, though you were gone for nearly half a day, I.. I was scared out of my mind, I just can't describe how much pain and worry I went through, and now I realise that you went through all that loneliness, pain and worry for whole 8 freaking months!..Where, I could not stand not being with you for even a day. That was when I realised Annabeth, how much I love u, I can't lose u. You are my anchor to this world Annabeth. You- you are everything to me. I .. I can't live without u. I love u more than anything Annabeth. And I would do anything for your safety, even if I have to die for it" I just rambled.

At first she was surprised at my sudden outburst but then she said the most beautiful words. "I LOVE YOU. I just love you. You are my heart and soul Percy. Without you I am nothing, you are my other half. And don't u dare think of dying Perseus Jackson. If you do so, I will kill you. You know how much I love u. And …no matter how or where you are, I will never stop loving you. Never." she comforted me. We just stared into each other's eyes, which was full of love and desire. We slowly leaned into each other and kissed passionately. It was a full make out session, neither of us wanted to stop. That was pretty much one of the best dates we ever had, and sadly the last.

So how was it? I know I have to improve so please do help me. And review.

Virtual blue cookies to those who review or PM me. (::) (::) (::)

~Sherry~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey there guys! How are you all?**_

 _ **I am so so sorry for disappearing. It so happened that my exams started and the worst thing happened to me, my mom took my computer! And when I finally got it back, my latest chapter i.e. chapter 4 was deleted. I was so pissed off that I did not talk to anyone whole two days. Well I had to again write the chapter!. So I hope u all would like this version of my chapter 4.**_

 _ **Well I want to thank all those who liked my story. Also I would like you all to review my story guys. I know I need to improve and that can happen only by your support. Constructive criticism is accepted.**_

 _ **Also, I would like to thank Awesomegirl390 for her support through her PMs. Thank You! You know, you all should surely check out her story " Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl". It's totally awesome.**_

 _ **Well here's the chapter**_

* * *

Annabeth's POV

That was pretty much the best night ever. Probably not the bestest, but yeah one of the best. Well right now I was in my bed, it was 1 in the morning and to say I was tired was an understatement. I still couldn't sleep. The reason. Percy. I don't know why but something was off about Percy. Most people wouldn't notice it , but me, I couldn't t miss it. Last night the way he spoke, it was as if he was saying a farewell but why? I could not understand.

Maybe I was overthinking. That's right! What could possibly go wrong now? I mean queen dirt face has already gone to her napping. Hera will lay her dirty hands off my life. If she again did anything, I swear, she won't be able to see her godly face again without thinking 'why did I ever mess with them'. Well as I was saying now nothing could possibly go wrong. Just a few more days, once the construction on Olympus is complete, we'll receive our rewards, and I hope that that would reward us by making Aphrodite and cow face Hera swear to keep off our lives. I certainly wish that'd happen. With these thoughts running I guess I fell asleep. I shouldn't have slept, maybe I should've listened to myself and should have been with Percy, cause the events that were coming in the morning….were going to change my life, if only I had known…..

Percy's POV

When I left Annabeth in her cabin, I kissed her goodnight. Even though we pulled after a second, I again pulled her in a very desperate and long kiss. We finally parted. It was happening again. The last time when we had parted for the night, I woke in lupa's place seven months later with no memory. We had kissed just like this after a date and then I had gone, at least I did not have any memory that time, but now? I was going to leave this place. My home, the only safe place where I could breathe properly, and my life. I was leaving everything. My colleagues, my friends! How am I gonna live without them, my family? Thalia, Nico, Jason, hazel, Piper, Frank, Leo how? And Annabeth? Only the thought of leaving her brought tears in my eyes, I knew this was going to be hard but this hard! I knew that I could not change my decision. It is for their safety, I told myself. I am leaving them so that they can be safe. But I will return someday. I promised myself. I silently walked in my cabin to see Sherry curled up beside her bed crying. It broke my heart to see her like that but what could we do.

I quickly went and placed myself beside her. She turned and fell into my arms but did not stop crying. I knew we had very less time left, chaos told us to be ready by 3 and it was already 2. I wanted to walk around camp once, for the last times' sake. I told this to Sherry and she nodded saying she wanted to go too.

We silently crept out of the cabin. We knew it was past curfew. But since chiron has given us some freedom after the war, we took advantage of it. (I'll tell about their walk in the next chapter.)

Sam's POV

Morning came a little too early. I mean it felt as if I had slept just now( which I did actually) hey! It wasn't my fault! I was with Sherry in my private room below our cabin! Um..i shouldn't have said that! And no we were not doing anything wrong. We were just making out and talking. Yeah only that. Well back to the topic I hadn't slept all night and right now I was having a severe headache, even though I don't know why. But all my thoughts went into the bin when I heard the ear piercing scream. I quickly put on my shirt and went outside the cabin. The sound came from cabin 3. Gods! Is Sherry alright? This was the only thought that came into my mind as I ran. I pushed the forming crowd and was met with a sight that I would never in my life want to see again. Gods! Annabeth!…

* * *

 _ **I am so sorry for the short chapter. Like I told you all that my last chapter was deleted, I had to write it again and fast, so it was so short. But I promise that the next one would be bigger.**_

 _ **IMPORTANT**_ _ **: how many of you have read "Magnus Chase And The Sword Of Summer"? I want to know your views on that book. If you ask me why, that's because I have mixed feelings about that book. I cannot decide that whether I was happy reading that, or sad because Percy wasn't in it. So please guys tell me what you think of that story! Well rick has done an amazing job there, but still tell me guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Walk andMONSTER!

The Walk and…Monster!

 **Hey guys! Now, before you all start cussing about where the hades I was? I gotta tell you that I have a life out of fanfiction also, and well things aren't going easy for me since last few weeks. And my life has become a living hades! Even after so much, my friend Awesomegirl390 had helped me a lot, even though she doesn't know this. She had helped me overcome my grief and made me smile. I can't tell you how awesome you are, my friend. Well keeping those aside, I am so so sorry to keep you all waiting! So without much wait…..here's the chapter**

We were broken, we both knew that, but also knew that we had to stay strong for the other. But as we passed one cabin after another only one thought came into my mind ' this is the last time I am seeing my camp.' My camp, how accustomed I was to call it mine. After all it was my home, my existence and my world. All my friends or my family I should say, would be left behind. How much I would miss them. Grover, Thalia, Nico, Connor, Travis, Chris, Malcom, Will and even Clarisse, _and Annabeth_. Only the thought of leaving her was enough to make my eyes swell. After all she was the love of my life. But I knew, I had to stay strong. Because all that I was doing was for Annabeth and our camp. On reaching the arena, all the wonderful memories seeped into my mind. All those times when I sparred with Annabeth or Thalia or Clarisse, all the matches I won or lost. The pranks done by the stolls. I was going to miss them all. _No their safety comes first_. I kept reminding myself that I would see them again someday. It was the only small hope that kept me going. But after seeing Annabeth in her cabin, I could no longer continue to walk. I knew I didn't have much time to say anyone anything. So we just went inside our cabin and waited for chaos. I wanted Annabeth to have something; it was what I had planned on giving her before I went missing. But I guess I can't give it to her myself. Hopefully she'd like it. It was a reminder of our love…

Sherry was fingering some kind of box. Something was inside it. But due to my dyslexia, I couldn't read what was written on the top. My train of thought was interrupted by a loud growl. At first I thought that I had imagined it, but no, there was something. I locked eyes with Sherry. An understanding passed between us. And we planned to take out the monster in whispers like… _this?_

 _Sherry: monster?_

 _ME: what else could growl? Duh!_

 _Sherry: ya right. I guess you rubbed off me. I am thinking like you!_

 _Me: Will you shut up. We should fight that thing off._

 _Sherry: with pleasure._

 _Me: did Sam rub you off Fish head? Let me guess, when you were doing gods-know-what with him?!_

 _Sherry: Hey! I am your sister, okay Kelp-for-brains! And I don't do things like that! And BTW That's your job, not mine!_

I rolled my eyes at her. When we came out of the cabin, we saw….. _nothing?_ Where that sound did came from? Then I noticed something dark was lurking in the shadows of the woods. I motioned Sherry to stay there, being the overprotective brother I was. But she was no less. She simply followed me. When we reached the woods, the beast simply moved back. This was very strange. But I assumed that the monster was very big, judging from its shadow (which was casted due to the moon. Just for your information) the more we came near it, the more it went into the woods. Once I thought of leaving it. So when I motioned sherry to move back, it suddenly growled, nearly exploding my eardrums. When I came back to my senses, I saw it had lunged at us. If not for Sherry, I would've been Percy-kebab. Which well, I did not appreciate. She was battling he beast, which was six times her size. It looked like a hell hound, but was much bigger and vicious. Its body was covered in black fur, which was as dark as my hair. Its teeth were as long as my body well now I am exaggerating (yes, I do know the word… you know all courtesy of my wise girl). In all, .dead. I quickly uncapped riptide, and charged into battle. After a few minutes of slashing, ducking and stabbing, the monster retreated. Only to lunge again. I wondered why it hasn't died yet. And why the other campers haven't come to our rescue. Then I started noticing some small details, like how his wounds were healing on its own and how it hasn't killed us yet. And was not even hurting us much. (Well leaving the fact that my eardrums were hurting). Suddenly the earth started to shake and the next moment I was falling down… _again_

 **Well I know that was short, but hey! I am trying my best. Well I still am trying to improve and would surely appreciate if you all would hit the review icon below, and tell me of my mistakes. Either review or PM, it doesn't matters, and if you just want someone to talk to, I am available. And I promise that I would try my level best to update the next chapter soon. So keep reviewing and PMing me!**

 **PS Thanks a lot to those who liked my story. I really appreciate it!**

 **~Sherry~**


End file.
